Escape
by MerokochanHmHt
Summary: Chiaki despierta en un extraño laboratorio y descubre que fue objeto de experimentación. En su huida no solo se encontrara con personas que lo ayudarán o serán un obstaculo... tambien descubrira la verdad detrás de tan oscuro y macabro experimento Jounjou romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Okane ga nai Lemon: Si Mpreg: No (por las dudas aclaro esto)
1. Despertar

_**Nota de la autora:**_Finalmente me decidí por publicar mi fic-estrella en Amor yaoi jaja, espero les agrade mi obra flashera y mezcla extraña

Bueno y ahora a rebelar fuentes.. sisi porque esta historia es una mezcla de varias cosas (producto de mi mente-licuadora xD) aunque de cada una tome alguna que otra cosa (historia, personaje, trama y/o concepto) modificandola para que quede acorde..

-La invencion de Morel (Novela, Adolfo Bioy Casares)

-Papillon (Novela, Henri Charriere)

-Galerians (Videojuego de survival horror para la Playstation 1 y 2)

-Lionboy (Novela, trilogia, Zizou Corder)

-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Jounjou Romantica (Anime/Manga yaoi, Nakamura-sensei)

-Okane ga nai (Anime/manga yaoi)

Cuestión, se agradece la lectura y los reviews (en caso de que haya u.u)

PD: el cap es corto pero los siguientes serán un poco mas largos

* * *

"Despierta... escapa... antes de... que sea tarde..." Escucho una voz, débil pero la oigo. No logro deducir nada, sólo que me suplica.. ¿despertar? No sé ni como decido obedecer y con dificultad abro los ojos. Al ver que una luz cegadora me lastima la vista aminoro la velocidad de mis pestañas para lentamente acostumbrarme a la luz Cuando abro completamente mis ojos, logro notar que estoy recostado, mis extremidades estan atadas y conectadas a extraños aparatos que desconozco. Veo también a dos hombres con delantal blanco al parecer demasiado concentrados como para notar que los observo. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que uno de ellos se volteara y sorprendido gritara -¡Ey!- exclamaba mientras sin dejar de mirarme le agarraba de la manga al otro en un intento por llamar su atención -E-el chico... ¡está vivo!, ¿¡n-no deberías proceder ahora!?- mi expresión neutral aun asi reflejaba duda "¿Proceder...con qué?". Hasta ahora no logro entender nada, mi mente es un caos. Pero mi confusión no tarda en desaparecer y ser reemplazado por el miedo al ver que el hombre que hasta ahora no había hablado se pone de pie y acercándose a mi con una especie de jeringa-arma dispuesto a ¿inyectarme? Al momento de la inyección el miedo que antes sentía súbitamente dejó pasar al dolor y al pánico. Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba al tiempo que mi respiración se entrecortaba. Fue cuando empecé a sentir una horrible jaqueca proveniente de lo mas profundo de mi mente y se propagaba a todo mi cuerpo con la sensación de que quemaba todo a su paso. De repente, mi cuerpo sucumbía a unos violentos temblores y en medio de unas de las sacudidas que experimente, tuve la sensación como si una enorme cantidad de energía se desprendiera de mi como si se tratase de una onda expansiva. Me habré desmayado unos minutos, porque me encontré en el piso de la habitación boca-abajo. De repente sentí una humedad que se escurría debajo de mi cuerpo, cuando finalmente recobré por completo la conciencia caí en la cuenta de que era sangre. Con colosal dificultad me puse de pie ya que mis piernas se doblegaban negándose a resistir el peso de mi cuerpo. Inspeccioné con la vista todo, al parecer lo que fuera que hubiera pasado lo destruyo todo a su paso. Me palpé el cuerpo y noté que la sangre en el piso no era mía y mirando hacia abajo descubrí que el origen estaba en los cuerpos ahora irfeconocibles de lo que eran hace unos minutos, los hombres que estaban conmigo en la habitación. Ambos cuerpos estaban decapitados (como si sus cabezas hubieran explotado) y cubiertos de vidrios como puerco espín. Tratando de esquivar toda sustancia repugnante que adornaban toda la habitacion. Fui hasta la puerta que por la explosion estaba semi-destruida. Antes de abandonar la escena, tomo un folder que me llamo la atencion que al frente decia "Yoshino Chiaki Proyecto G N° 479" y me dispuce a ir quien sabe a donde. Lo unico que me mantenia en rumbo aquella voz que en un principio "me desperto"... ¿escapar de quienes o de que? pero mas que nada ¿como llegue aqui? ¿quien soy?


	2. Incertidumbre

_**Nota de la autora:** _Lo sé jaja lo siento mucho olvidé que ponía la historia por aquí pero también hubo cuestiones mas personales y académicas.. en fin espero les guste la historia... ya se irá desarrollando la historia.. desde ya les digo que tiene lemon pero tardara bastante xDD bueno en fin, ya les dejo el capitulo uwuU

* * *

Cuando sali de la habitacion, mi aturdida mente capto una sirena a lo lejos y entendi que debia escapar lo mas pronto posible de ahi. Como pude corrí los más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, crucé un pasillo topándome con una puerta. Intenté abrirla pero estaba cerrada herméticamente. Sentí unos pasos apresurados detrás mío y cuando de soslayo miré por mi hombro descubrí con horror que un grupo de hombres me habían visto y portando unas armas extrañas se acercaban con mucha rapidez. Mi mente se inundó de nuevo con pedidos desesperados "No... ¡no!...¡Déjenme en paz!" a la vez que una punzada proveniente de mi cerebro me obligaba a agarrarme la cabeza y agacharme un poco tratando de aliviar el dolor. En ese instante alcancé a escuchar gritos de auxilio y mi nariz captó un olor extraño que me daba nauseas, pero mi mente estaba tan cegado por el dolor que no preste atencion a lo que ocurría frente a mi. Lo unico que tenia en mente era escapar de ahi, queria huir... "U-un lugar... donde refugiarme.. s-si tan solo la puerta se abriera" pensaba ya exhausto. Retrocedí y para mi sorpresa no me di cuenta pero entre a una habitación: la puerta antes cerrada, se había abierto. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontre con la razón de los gritos y el olor extraño nauseabundo: los hombres ahora eran cadaveres calcinados. Me asusté ante tal escena, ya era la segunda vez que sin razón aparente la gente cerca mío moría de forma de por mas horribles. De forma rapida ignorando unos segundos el intenso dolor de cabeza que todavia tenia cerré la puerta y solo me apoyé de espaldas en ella mirando la habitación en la que estaba. La puerta estaba otra vez cerrada herméticamente asique por unos momentos tenía la libertad (si eso era libertad) de descansar un poco y ver si podia calmar este dolor molesto de una vez. Pero luego recordé el folder que habia tomado en un principio y sentándome en un rincón de la habitación lo abrí. Tenía una ficha y una foto mia que decía lo siguiente:

_Nombre: Yoshino Chiaki Lugar de nacimiento: Isla Canaria, España Por concentimiento de sus tutores, ha sido adquirido y transferido a Michelangelo Memorial Hospital para el estudio experimental del Proyecto G. Para ello se le administro Melatropin una droga experimental que modifica el cerebro proporcionandole poderes psiónicos. Esto le permitiría mover y escanear objetos por medio de la telekinesis asi como leer y manipular la mente y el cuerpo de otros seres. Los efectos colaterales aún son desconocidos, de anteriores sujetos experimentales solo se tiene conocimiento de que el cerebro se vuelve inestable y propenso a fuertes descargas u migraña. Para tal ocasion se diseñaron fármacos diversos que controlan y manejan a voluntad tan fragil mente, a saber: Delmetor (anula el estado de Short o sobrecarga), Appolinar (provoca el estado de Short)..._

Aparté la vista totalmente en shock interrumpiendo la lectura y cerrando subitamente el folder. "Asi que... eso soy... un vil experimento... que ensima mata todo lo que se le acerca..." Sentí mis ojos húmedos y llevando mi mano a ellos traté de detener mis lágrimas algo confuso... "pero... ¿Que hago llorando? n-ni siquiera sé quién soy, bueno si al parecer me llamo Yoshino Chiaki pero... seguro si me entregaron era... porque nadie me quería o porque era un estorbo..." pensé invadido por la tristeza. Rapidamente limpié mi rostro y me levante decidido a escapar, no me importava si afuera nadie me esperaba... no me quedaría aquí sufriendo y siendo objeto de experimentos, nunca más. De inmediato descubrí que la habitacion donde me encontraba era un almacen de medicamentos. Recordando lo mencionado del folder busque dichos medicamentos encontrandolos enseguida. agarré una mochila que habia alli y meti todo lo que encontré alli, incluyendo una pequeña arma-jeringa parecida a la que vi en un principio. Luego de tomar una dosis de Delmetor (además de usarlo para el dolor... tambien lo hice para aprender como debia administrarmelo), empecé a ver como podia emprender mi huida de la mejor manera. Con mucha suerte descubri que podia usar el sistema de ventilacion. Abriendo una ventila con la mente, entre dentro del estrecho tubo y con dificultad cercionandome de no ser descubierto me dirigí hacia lo desconocido. Luego de apróximadamente media hora de casi reptar por un estrecho tubo de ventilacion con las piernas y manos adoloridas pude divisar una luz proveniente ¡¿del sol?! como pude aceleré la velocidad para casi atropellar una ventila pequeña. Por suerte me detuve a tiempo para no golpearme la cara y concentrandome otra vez logro abrirla. Al ser pequeño de cuerpo no me fue dificil salir al exterior, alce mi brazo tapando mis ojos parcialmente... pude ver que sali a la ladera de un rio. Pero con sorpresa pude también notar que estaba al igual que el rio en una gran ciudad. Me quede unos segundos estático cercionandome de que nadie me haya visto... por suerte al parecer no paso ya que la gente esta mas ocupada en ir quien sabe a donde en vez de ver como un chico sale de una extraña ventila a orillas de un rio. Estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando una extraña musica vino a mis oidos. Cerre los ojos admirando tan bellas notas, cuando abri los ojos nuevamente pude ver de dónde provenía: un gran barco de vela muy elegante y lustroso con lo que parecía una carpa enorme color carmesí y blanco en el medio cruzaba el río. Algo me dijo que tenía que subir a aquel extraño barco asique siguiendolo de cerca (por suerte iba despacio) hasta que se detuvo. Pude ver que de alli salia un puente-escotilla por encima mio hasta la calle ubicada unos metros mas arriba de la ladera donde yo estaba. Me escondí entre las sombras y pude ver que del barco salían un hombre y dos jovenes detras. El hombre era de cabellos color negro y ojos color miel y unos lentes; detras de el le seguían dos jovenes al parecer de mi misma edad, uno tenía el cabello castaño algo largo y ojos verdes y el otro era rubio y ojos celestes con rasgos muy... femeninos (por un momento dude si era hombre o mujer). Vi entonces que era mi oportunidad de oro, subi por unas empinadas escaleras de hierro hasta la calle y llendo tras ellos los segui hasta un pequeño mercado. Espere unos minutos antes de llamar su atencion, pude ver que el mayor de los tres hablaba con el mercader en un idioma desconocido mientras el vendedor le ponia en unas bolsas comida. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para regresar los llame con mucho nervio a flor de piel ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien y no sabia si quiera como hacerlo -D-disculpe señor... ¿u-ustedes trabajan en a-aquel barco de allá?-


	3. Luz al final del túnel

_**Nota de autora:**_Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo... No se bien que decir xDD sólo que aclaraciones al final y ya se irá desarrollando la historia ^^  
en fin, espero les agrade y cualquier cosa me comentan .w.

* * *

-D-disculpe señor... ustedes ¿trabajan en aquel barco?-

El aludido sólo alzó una ceja en un gesto de incredubilidad. Los dos jovenes en tanto estaban detras suyo mirando al extraño chico con curiosidad. Chiaki en tanto no sabía si quiera si debía arrepentirse de haberle pedido algo asi, ya que al inspeccionarlos les daba una impresión rara.  
El mayor de los tres, cuyo cabello era color pardo y tenia ojos color miel vestía un chaleco negro mangas largas con bordes color vino y botones dorados. Una camiseta color vino y pantalones anchos color negro con bordes y detalles dorados y color vino completaban su atuendo. En tanto el joven a su derecha, tenia los cabellos color castaño algo largo y ojos color esmeralda del mas puro. Su campera de jersey color café hacía juego con su polera verde musgo y su pantalon ajustado con estampado militar de color verde y beige. Mientras a la izquierda el otro era rubio y con ojos color celeste como el agua cristalina. Tenia una camiseta color gris plomo algo larga con un capri color rojo fuego y tirantes del mismo color colgando a sus costados.

-Acaso quieres trabajo ¿no?-

dijo el mayor y suspirando continuó -Bien, si eso es lo que quieres tendrás que hablar con el jefe-

y terminando se dio la vuelta disponiendose a regresar al barco. Chiaki se emocionó, su primer contacto había sido todo un éxito y ahora posiblemente tendría un techo y comida regular. Intentó seguirlo pero ya estaba fuera de vista, hasta que unas voces lo aliviaron

-Ven con nosotros... te guiaremos hasta donde está el jefe- decía el castaño alegre

-Puedes contar con nosotros a partir de ahora- decía un tímido rubio.

Ambos riendo jalaban a Chiaki en tanto a tropezones caminaron por la escotilla y fueron hasta llegar a una de las muchas gruesas y enormes puertas de roble. El castaño toco la puerta y un sonoro "Adelante" se escuchó obligando al ya temeroso Chiaki entrar recibiendo un "buena suerte" susurrante de sus dos acompañantes. Al entrar un fuerte aroma a mar inundó su nariz causándole algo de mareos. Pero su trance no duró mucho ya que el hombre que estaba adelante lo llamó

-Me imagino que vienes en busca de refugio ¿o me equivoco?-

Los ojos de Chiaki se abrieron como platos ¿cómo diantres podía saberlo? pero el hombre fue más rápido y antes que el ojiazul dijera algo señalando a un hombre mas alto pero aún igual de serio quién dio una pequeña reverencia al tiempo que el primero decía

-Mi asistente Asahina te ha visto salir de una ventila- Chiaki trago en seco y el aludido carraspeó mirándolo fijo al que ahora hablaba causándole un leve sonrojo -...quién tambien.. es mi pareja. Bueno pero la cuestion es que por una razón que desconozco y asi seguirá estas buscando refugio y acudes a mi. Por lo tanto no habrá problema ya que estamos algo cortos de personal-

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreir pero lo siguiente lo alarmó -Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre joven?-

"¿Debo decirle mi nombre real? Pero ¿y si investiga y se entera? Oh no sé qué hacer.. pero no puedo mentirle y ya..." se debatía Chiaki en su interior, asi que decidió por decirle solo su nombre

-Chi-chiaki señor... m-mi nombre es Chiaki-

El hombre se levantó de manera algo brusca asustando al ojiazul y con una gran sonrisa borrando toda seriedad anterior se paró frente a Chiaki y estrechando una mano con él de manera cordial se presentaba

-Bueno, mi nombre es Isaka Ryuichiro y soy el jefe y maestro de ceremonias de el mas grande, fabuloso, fantástico y famoso circo que con mucho honor lleva el nombre de "Circo Flotante Real y la Academia Filarmónica Encuestre de Isaka" pero se lo llama popularmente como "Popurrí Isaka" o simplemente como "El espectáculo"(*)- terminaba de decir jadeante puesto que había alzado la voz y los brazos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Respiró hondo recuperando aire y sin dejar pasar más tiempo anunció

-Ahora que estás dentro, deja que uno de los jóvenes te acompañe a donde dormirás a partir de ahora. Empezarás mañana de asistente con los monos- Y así lo arrastró a la salida antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y? tuviste suerte ¿no?- comenzó a preguntar el castaño con una sonrisa

-Seguro... aquí estamos faltos de personal- concluyó el rubio.

-Disculpen...- comenzaba a decir Chiaki pero el ojiverde lo interrumpió como si recordase algo -Cierto ¡Lo siento mucho... no nos hemos presentado!- y ofreciendo una mano que Chiaki estrechó continuó -Mi nombre es Misaki y él- señalando al rubio quién dió una reverencia algo tímido -es Ayase y te guiaremos a nuestro refugio. Síguenos-

Los tres fueron caminando atravezando lo que parecía se un patio, rodearon la enorme carpa carmesí y blanco que coronaba el barco hasta que llegar a un pequeño cuarto con dos puertas una de rejas de hierro y otra de madera color azul electrico.

-Esta es- anunció Misaki agarrando el picaporte dorado de la puerta azul. Mas la curiosidad de Chiaki no evitó que preguntara por la otra, que Ayase se tomó la molestia de responder ya que Misaki hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Ahi duerme Takano... e-el de lentes al que viste con nosotros en el mercado. Él es el asistente de Maccomo(**) el domador de leones, duerme allí junto a la jaula- -Oh...- alcanzó a murmurar el ojiazul algo incrédulo "Guauu leones... ya quisiera verlos" pensaba anodadado. Luego de que hubo entrado los tres quedaron charlando en la habitación por largo rato. Hasta que alguien golpea la puerta. Resultó ser Takano, quién les daba aviso de la cena. Asique lo siguieron hasta llegar al gran comedor que se encontraba dentro del casco del navío. 

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

(*) Si es muy flashero y hasta gracioso el nombre pero quice tomar el nombre del circo en la novela original (Lionboy) cambiandole obviamente Thibaudet en el primero y Tib en el segundo por Isaka.

(**) Maccomo es el nombre del personaje de la novela original que al igual que aqui es el domador de leones.


	4. Palabras nuevas y secretos

**_Nota de la autora:_**No hay mucho que decir, solo ¡disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Entraron en la habitación los jovenes, que aunque era algo pequeño era suficiente para los tres. Amueblado escasamente con un librero, un armario encastrado, una litera y una cama de una plaza; también tenía espacio suficiente para que se puderan mover libremente. Los tres se sentaron y Misaki inquirió de pronto

-Bien, entonces ¿cómo podemos llamarte?-

A lo que el ojiazul respondió temeroso

-C-chiaki... pueden llamarme Chiaki-

Ayase lo abraza y con una amplia sonrisa anuncia entonces

-Entonces Chiaki-san, ¡serás nuestro amigo y hermano a partir de ahora!-

El ojiazul se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción del momento... cuando creía estar completamente solo, encontraba personas en quienes aferrarse. Con la mirada gacha y copiosas lágrimas asomándose en sus hermosos ojos murmuraba

-G-gra...gracias... me siento, tan... feliz-

Ayase, como emotivo que era también lloraba. Misaki iba a contagiarse, pero en un arranque interrumpió diciendo en un bufido divertido

-Jah, si la verdad somos como todos una gran familia... como toda familia, con unos padres mandones y un hermano mayor que nos jode siempre por ser los más pequeños-

aludiendo en forma respectiva a Isaka, Asahina y a Takano. De inmediato la habitación se inundó de risas estrepitosas para después terminar con una guerra de almohadas y ataques de cosquillas.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, esta vez Chiaki inquirió

-Por cierto... ¿qué labores hacen ustedes?-

Ayase fue el primero en responder con un sonrojo en su rostro adorable

-Soy el asistente del ilusionista que también es un escapista. Ya sabes... el que te señalé en la cubierta que no paraba de mencionar a Houdini-

Chiaki asintió al recordar al hombre con bigote francés que parloteaba como cotorra gangosa. En tanto volteó la vista mirando a Misaki esperando su respuesta. El castaño suspiró como resignado y entonces lo dijo

-Hago puntería con arco-flecha y con cuchillos- y antes que el ojiazul asintiera siguió -a lomo de un león- algo que no esperaba el ojiazul era lo último.

"Mmm... a lomo... de un león" pensaba Chiaki mientras con los ojos cerrados se imaginaba a un imponente Misaki vestido de un traje militar francés (como se ve siempre vestido a Napoleón xD) con un arco y una flecha en mano y cuchillos en su cintura; a lomo de un enorme león macho con pelaje dorado como el sol. Mientras, tanto como Ayase y Misaki le miraban divertidos el cómo mostraba sus expresiones ensoñadoras y tiernas Chiaki. Hasta que el golpe de la puerta los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Misaki fue rápido a ver quién era, encontrándose con Takano en la puerta quién solo dirigió una mirada a Chiaki y anunció que la cena estaba lista desapareciendo de la misma manera que apareció.

Entonces los tres se dirigieron por la cubierta del barco, mientras que Chiaki observaba el hermoso paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, hasta que bajaron unas escaleras que los llevaron al enorme comedor. Allí ya los esperaban Takano (que los regañó por no apresurarse), Isaka, Asahina y unas 20 personas que el ojiazul no reconocía.

Durante la animosa cena, entre bocado y bocado tanto Ayase como Misaki le fueron explicando y detallando los labores que se hacían en el barco así como también lo que hacía cada uno de los tripulantes del barco. En un momento Chiaki de curioso preguntó

-¿Y cuando hacen la próxima función?-

Ayase iba a responderle que no sabía, pero un elegante tintinear llamó la atención de todos obligando a todos a mirar hacia la cabecera de la mesa donde se encontraba Asahina e Isaka, este último estaba de pie con una copa en su mano derecha quién comenzó el anuncio

-Como están enterados, nuestra estadía en París está en su término. Por tanto, dentro de unos 6 días daremos nuestro espectáculo final. Razón por la cual a partir de mañana deberán empezar a ensayar sus números. Vendrán invitados muy importantes así que no quiero ningún error *sonríe de manera siniestra*. Eso es todo por hoy, que tengan un reparador descanso- con lo dicho, dió por terminada la cena haciendo que todos se fueran retirando con la emoción en sus rostros.

Los tres amigos llendo a su habitación emocionados por la noticia, ya que Chiaki quería al menos ver el ensayo de sus amigos. Pero algo lo puso en alerta, algo realmente fuera de lo común; vio a Takano, que estaba a unos pasos delate de ellos, escabullirse por la puerta enrejada mirando a todos lados (cruzando miradas con Chiaki provocándole un susto) para luego finalmente desaparecer. Esto lo intrigó, la curiosidad pudo más y con cuidado aminoró la velocidad sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta al estar ocupados charlando. Hasta que se detuvo y cuando vio que Misaki y Ayase entraron a la habitación lentamente avanzó hasta quedar frente a la puerta enrejada. Esta estaba semi-abierta permitiendo ver el interior de la habitación, pero al ser de noche no había muchas luces y no se podía ver con claridad. Quedándose unos segundos no pudo ver nada pero sí alcanzaba a oír unas voces en susurro. Pero estos susurros eran en un idioma que desconocía hasta el momento, ni siquiera era el mismo idioma que había escuchado en la calle. Escuchando detenidamente pudo distinguir que una de las voces era de Takano, mas no podía venirle a la mente alguien con quien estuviera hablando tan secretamente, "¿Quién será?" era la recurrente pregunta en la mente de Chiaki.

Decidió concentrarse en escuchar detenidamente por si podría al menos deducir el dueño de las voces restantes... luego de apróximadamente 2 minutos se rendiría pero una pequeña y minúscula punzada en la cabeza lo detuvo, pero lo que lo mantuvo inmóvil fue el resonar de unas voces en su mente que eran iguales a las que estaba tratando de escuchar, con la diferencia de oirlas mas cercanas, claras y entendibles

-...será en 6 días, podemos hacerlo luego de vuestro acto, nadie nos prestará atención, no hasta que estemos lejos...- decía la voz que había reconocido como la de Takano

-Bien joven humano, mis... mejor dicho, vuestras últimas esperanzas residen en el resultado de su plan de escape. En caso de que resulte, podremos ayudarle en su búsqueda...- decía la voz desconocida, denotando ser de alguien de avanzada edad.

Chiaki entonces restrocedió un poco impactado por lo escuchado, "¿Irse lejos?, ¿h-humano?, ¿plan... de escape?" pensaba impactado. Se distrajo un segundo y sin notarlo casi cae de espaldas haciendo ruidos al pisar muy fuerte el piso de madera. Todo el alboroto causa un gran susto en Chiaki que rápidamente huye a su habitación. Segundos después, Takano se asoma por el marco de la puerta y mirando fijamente la puerta contigua afila la mirada, respinga un poco la nariz como olfateando el aire... "¿Qué hacía aquí ese mocoso?" pensaba algo molesto y preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación blanca como la nieve, en un lujoso despacho estaba sentado un hombre de apariencia muy seria. Pero su rostro mas bien mostraba furia, demostrandolo cuando súbitamente golpea el escritorio al tiempo que grita

-¡Esos estúpidos guardias! ¡se tienen bien merecido! ¿¡Cómo se les escapa un crío que apenas puede caminar?!-

De pronto agarra un intercomunicador que estaba en su escritorio y con una ira contenida habla a travez de él

-¡¿G400?! ¡Responde!

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- responde una voz grave con tono muy molesto

-Te quiero en mi despacho cuanto antes... el mocoso escapó- dijo el hombre a punto de perder la paciencia

-¿El huérfano escuálido? *suspiro de resignación* Ahí estaré-

Unos minutos después ante el hombre de traje esta otro hombre, un poco mas flaco pero mucho más alto. De cabello plateado, mirada color malva y fría como el mismo glaciar sólo atina a decir serio

-Entonces se supone que YO debo ir a buscarlo...-

El hombre asiente, mientras le da un folder le comunica

-Sabes que la razón por la que vas tú es por la igualdad de condiciones... salvo por la diferencia que tu eres consciente de tus condiciones y por tanto puedes manejar esas condiciones, así que lo tendrás bastante fácil. Pero te lo advierto... al chico lo quiero vivo, a menos que el virus ya esté activado... en ese caso... debes acabar con él de manera silenciosa... no quiero ninguna intromisión de las autoridades...-


End file.
